Long Way to the Top if you Want a Sausage Roll
by Miraged
Summary: The Band and Crew, have a gig at a 10 story mall. Here they discover the meaning of friendship, and love. It's an adventure that lasts a lifetime. Still need help with Pairings.


It's a Long Way to the Top if You Want A Sausage Roll

****

Summary: School of Rock is finally going to hit it big. Playing at the Towering Heights Mall is just one show that's going to help them make it to the top. However, they each learn a valuable lesson at this mall, that they will carry with them forever. The band meets new people, plays new music, gets chased around the mall by their fans, and finds out just how far friendship goes.

****

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in School of Rock. They are the soul property of Paramount pictures and Mike White. 

****

Chapter 1 : That Rock Roll Band

Dewey Finn's dark brown van scanned the parking lot, for what seemed to be hours. The grim reaper on the side of the van, flashed a dangerously evil smile to anyone who dared to look at him. Smoke poured from the back of the vehicle, leaving an almost mystical trail of fog around the parking lot. Finally, Dewey spotted a car backing out of it's space. Ignoring the other driver who had been waiting for the spot, Dewey pulled in. This led to a silent massacre of evil glares and obscene gestures, before the other car sped away to find another place to park. A petite girl sitting in the front seat opposite Dewey, grimaced. 

"What are you trying to do Dewey? Get us killed?" screeched the pretty brown haired girl. 

"Shut up, Summer! Parking in an empty space isn't going to get anyone killed!" said a male voice from the back of the van. 

The small girl seemed taken a back for a moment, before sticking out her tongue childishly, at the handsome blonde boy. She then retired to switching the radio stations at a hundred miles per minute. Dewey put the car in to park, turning off the engine, and shutting the radio off along with it. Summer's hand sprung back to her side as if she had just been shocked by lightening. She opened her door, and hopped out, brushing off the front of her crisp, button up shirt. The back door of the van slid open and out unloaded, Spazzy McGee, Zach Attack, Posh Spice, Mr. Cool, Turkey Sub, Blondie, and Brace Face. 

"Don't you think I should take attendance, Dewey?" Summer said, watching as her band mates lined up in front of the van.

"Do what you want." Dewey said, rushing to the back of the van, and beginning to take out the necessary instruments.

"Okay then. Lawrence?" Summer began. A tall, Asian boy, with tan slacks and a striped shirt raised his hand and mumbled a quiet, "Here." 

"Katie?" A pretty, brown haired girl, wearing a short skirt and sunglasses gave a thumbs up, replying with a "Ready to rock!" 

Summer read down the list making sure that Zach, Tomika, Marta, and Alicia were all standing there in front of her, checking off their names as she went along.

Before Summer could call out the last name she was answered with a "Yah, yah, I'm here," from Freddy, the band's notorious bad boy. Summer sighed at Freddy's response, but continued to put a check mark next to the name Freddy Jones. 

A car beeped from behind them, and everyone turned around to see the rest of their crew pile out of a mother's large Hummer. "Have a good show kids!" cried a female voice from inside the large vehicle. Billy took out a pair of black sunglasses, adjusting them 'just so'. He then cried out in agony, 

"Leonard! That is indefinitely the last time I am riding in a car with your mother! She almost got us killed!" The band laughed at the sight of their stylist pointing his finger right in Leonard's face. 

Eleni, and Michelle walked over to Freddy, commenting on his new black Metallica shirt, and embracing the chance to touch him. Katie sighed, watching as the girls attempted to flirt with Freddy. Frankie made his way to the trio, pushing the girls away from the popular drummer.

"Hands off the merchandise, ladies!" Frankie said with a smirk. "We wouldn't want to tire Freddy out, now." 

Gordon and Marco ran up to Zach, showing him their new plans for the day's show. Just then a large rumbling noise emerged from the back of the van. Fifteen faces turned to see Dewey patting his chubby belly. 

"We're going to have to get some food after the show." He said simply. The girls giggled, and Zach, Freddy, Frankie, and Katie, helped carry some of their instruments. Katie slammed the van door behind her, and the School of Rock, followed their teacher to the entrance of the mall. 

"… I mean really, a mall show? Can you get any tackier?" Billy cried, staring at the entrance to the mall, and refusing to go in. 

"Come on man," said Zach "We are expanding our horizons." The group of children looked up at the 10 floors of mall standing in front of them. 

"Would y'all just shut up and get inside the damn mall." Alicia said, pushing Marta and Tomika in the door. The rest of the band and crew followed. 

Summer stayed back for a moment longer, staring at the huge mall, that was towering over her. "This was a bad idea." She said to herself, shaking her head.

****

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever. Comments, and ideas for pairings are welcome!! 


End file.
